Asta, El Anti Quirk
by BradSchneider9
Summary: En un mundo donde el 80% de la población mundial tiene poderes, existen 2 personas que nacieron si dones pero por sus méritos los han obtenido y podrán seguir el sueño que siempre han querido cumplir... Ser el Nuevo Símbolo de la Paz.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

Todo empezó en la ciudad de Qin Qin, China. Un día, anunciaron el nacimiento de un bebé "luminiscente". Entonces lo "paranormal" fue declarado en todas partes, el tiempo paso y no se pudieron explicar las causas de estos fenómenos. Muy rápidamente, lo "paranormal" se convirtió en "normal" y los "sueños" se hicieron realidad; la sociedad actual está compuesta de superhombres, y alrededor del 80% de la población mundial tiene una "constitución única física", los disturbios arremolinaban al mundo, es esta circunstancia que la profesión que todos han soñado se hizo el centro de atención.

Como el número de fenómenos "paranormales" aumentó, el número de crímenes explotó como fuego fatuo. Y cuando los gobiernos fueron amarrados de las manos y pies por las leyes que restringieron las revisiones radicales de cualquier reacción, valerosas personas y los rasgos distintivos de los comics entraron en acción. Ellos vigilan lo "paranormal" y defienden a las personas de las malas intenciones. Muy rápidamente, bajo el liderazgo de la opinión pública, luego de acordar varios derechos civiles específicos, vieron sus actividades profesionales oficialmente reconocidas. Muy rápidamente ellos recibirían sus salarios directamente del estado y fueron aclamados por las multitudes.

Pero una vez, la humanidad estuvo a punto de ser aniquilada por los demonios, pero solo un héroe salvo a la humanidad. Desde ese entonces, fue conocido como "El Primer Símbolo de la Paz" y se convirtió en leyenda. Él es la razón por la cual este mundo existe, todo fue gracias a él.

Esta historia se trata del camino de 2 grandes héroes, uno sería bendecido heredando el quirk de la sinceridad, esperanza, amor y la buena suerte; mientras que el otro, adentro de él vive un demonio. Sus caminos se chocaran en la búsqueda de ser "El Nuevo Símbolo de la Paz".


	2. Capítulo 1: Asta y Todoroki

CAPÍTULO 1: ASTA Y TODOROKI

"¿Otra vez dejan a un chico en esta iglesia?" - Preguntaba un hombre que agarro al bebé, lo metió adentro de la iglesia y lo dejo en una cama.

"Buen chico, por fin te calmaste un poco. Se nota que tiene muchas energías… ¿Qué dice ahíaah" - El hombre recibió una patada del chiquito que lo tiraría varios centímetros pero se recomponía – "Parece que acá dice tu nombre… Te llamas Asta. No te preocupes por nada chico, desde hoy este será tu hogar".

_15 años después_

Se escucharía a alguien gritando cerca de la iglesia, y muchos de los vecinos sabrían de quién se trataría.

"¡Hermana Lily! ¡Un día me convertiré en el Símbolo de la Paz y te haré feliz! ¡Cásate conmigo!" – Diría el chico energético llamado Asta.

"Lo siento, Asta. Pero no puedo ser solo de una persona." – Le respondería la Hermana Lily con un poco de lastima.

"¡Aun no me rendiré!" – Le respondería Asta, pero este se llevará un golpe de agua de la Hermana Lily para que se tranquilice pero no lo consigue.

"¡Aun no me rindo!" – Aparecería Asta enfrente de ella dando un salto. Pero sería golpeado por una bola de hielo que venía de atrás.

"¿Cuántas veces quieres que te rechace?" – Le diría Todoroki a Asta.

"¿Por qué te entrometes en mi conquista?" – Le preguntaría un Asta enojado.

"Será porque eres ruidoso, bajo, nervioso y poco tolerante, nada que pueda gustarle a una mujer. Además tienes que saber que Lily no se puede casar." – Le respondería Shoto dejando en ridículo a Asta.

"¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a alguien que ha sido amigo tuyo por varios años! ¡Maldito seas Todoroki! ¡Enfrentémonos!" – Dice Asta desafiando al hijo del héroe número 2 de Japón.

"Acepto." – Diría Todoroki ya sabiendo como terminaría esto.

Shoto comenzaría a lanzar flechas de hielo hacia Asta que las esquivaría con dificultad pero logrando acercarse lo suficiente para poder darle un golpe.

"¡Te daré mi golpe mortaaaaal!" - dice Asta pero su puño no conecto con el pecho de Todoroki debido a que este activo su quirk de fuego, alejando al enano.

Había vario niños observando el combate y uno de ellos le dijo a Asta: "Tú no puedes usar un poder, es increíble y a la vez gracioso, eres la primera persona que veo que no tiene un quirk". Varios niños también se reían de ver a una persona que no posee una particularidad.

"Todoroki, espera un poco. Te alcanzaré enseguida. ¡Porque yo soy tu rival y seré el nuevo Símbolo de la Paz! Como lo prometimos." – Diría Asta que levantaría un puño para que Shoto lo chocara, pero se escucharían burlas y carcajadas de los niños que estaban. Todoroki lo miraría con lastima y no le daría el saludo, diciéndole: "Es imposible, yo ya tengo desarrollado mis poderes. En cambio tú, teniendo 15 años, no has obtenido ningún poder. Además que yo ya estoy dentro de la Academia UA, la academia más grande para formar héroes. Sé que estás inscripto para realizar las pruebas pero dudo que seas aceptado para el curso de héroes, no creo que apruebes las pruebas prácticas. Lo siento Asta, pero enfrente tuyo está el nuevo Símbolo de la Paz."

Esto provocaría el enojo de Asta que se iría corriendo a un bosque cerca de la iglesia, lugar donde entrena su cuerpo.

"Daaaaa… Otra vez se fue a ese bosque." – Dice unos de los niños.

"Desde aquel día, Asta siempre fue a ese bosque y llega todo sucio, me pregunto qué hará."- Decía en sus pensamientos la Hermana Lily.

"Hermana, si quieres me puedo quedar a ayudar ya que aún tengo tiempo antes de ir a casa."- Dijo el hijo del héroe número 2 de Japón, lo cual la Hermana Lily acepto.

Pero ninguno se percató que había arriba de un edificio un encapuchado viendo el combate, que en sus pensamientos dijo "Encontré algo impensable en esta iglesia pordiosera."

_En el bosque_

Se vería a Asta colgado de una rama de un árbol, reflexionando sobre lo que le dijo Todoroki, en eso grito: "¡No pienso rendirme! ¡No me subestimes, destino! ¡Lo lograré! Tarde uno, diez o cien años, ¡me esforzaré hasta conseguir ser el Símbolo de la Paz! ¡Y demostraré que aunque seas pobre o huérfano, todo el mundo puede llegar a ser alguien increíble! ¡Ya verás, Todoroki!"

Después de su descargo decidió ir a la iglesia, pero en uno de los callejones noto algo raro.

_25 minutos después_

Todoroki ya se marchaba de la iglesia debido a que tenía que volver a su casa, noto que el tráfico estaba complicado, por lo cual decidió tomar un atajo entre callejones, pero alguien caería con estilo como Batman enfrente suyo.

"¿Quién eres tú?" – Preguntaría Todoroki, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

"Me parece una falta de respeto que no sepas quién soy, pero me presentare. Soy conocido con el nombre de Revchi, soy un bandido y tengo el quirk de poder sacar cadenas para atacar y atrapar a mis presas." En eso, salen unas cadenas debajo de Todoroki que no pudo reaccionar y quedo atrapado.

"Maldición, no pudo activar mi poder. ¿Qué quieres de mí?" – Preguntaría Shoto.

"Hace poco vi tus poderes cuando te estabas enfrentando a ese huérfano, y son interesantes. Mi plan es succionar tu quirk para dárselo a mi jefe. Tuviste mala suerte al toparte conmigo. Tu sueño terminará antes de empezar." – Le explico Revchi con su cara de loco, pero atrás se escucharía una voz gritona.

"¡Alto ahí!" – Era Asta tratando de sorprender al villano pero termina chocándose con una pared, quedando en ridículo.

"¿Quién eres tú?" – Pregunto Asta al bandido.

"Tú eres el pobre chico que no tiene ninguna peculiaridad." – Le respondió Revchi.

"Parece que ya me conoces. ¡Sí, soy ese pobre chico! Escuche lo que le harías a Todoroki, y eso está mal. Un quirk es muy valioso para su dueño. Por favor, no se lo hagas." – Le reclamaba Asta al villano.

"Jijijiji… En el mundo exterior pasan cosas injustas a diario. ¿Prefieres morir antes de verlo?" – Le diría Revchi al enano. Todoroki se percataría que el enemigo estaba por atacar a su amigo diciéndole que huya.

"¡No pienso huir de un perdedor como este!" – Grito Asta y se enfrentó al bandido. Revchi empezaría lanzándole cadenas a Asta pero las estaría esquivando, llegando a estar cerca de él hace un gran salto pasando alado del villano para atacarlo de atrás. Le intentaría de darle un golpe con el puño pero no llegaría, estaba amarrado por unas cadenas.

"Se acabó. ¡Baile de las Cadenas Viperinas!" – Exclamo Revchi al atacar a Asta, dejándolo tirado en la pared.

"Aghhh. Los golpes son muy potentes ¿así son los villanos de afuera? Aunque entrene mi cuerpo, aún no estoy a su nivel. – Dice Asta sorprendido del nivel que presentaba el villano.

"Buen trabajo resistiéndote en vano. Me acuerdo que dijiste que serías el nuevo Símbolo de la Paz, te tengo noticias malas. Mis cadenas perciben el poder de la persona que tocan y debo decirte que tú no tienes nada de nada. Debe ser de nacimiento. No poseer particularidad en este mundo dictado por ella te hace un individuo muy especial. Se te podría considerar un quirkless" – Le diría Revchi dándole, esta vez, un golpe psicológico a Asta. El chico no se lo podía creer, no podía creer que no tenía nada de poder como sus amigos.

"Por mucho que me esfuerce, ¿nunca podré usar un poder?" – Se diría Asta en su mente.

"Con lo inútil que eres, imagino que tu amigo el genio se burla de ti. En este mundo no puedes hacer nada. Ríndete, eres un perdedor desde que naciste." – Esto se lo diría mientras le pisotea el hombro izquierdo.

"Tiene razón. Por mucho que me esfuerce, hay cosas imposibles. Me rin…" – No pudo terminar la frase porque su amigo interrumpió.

"¡Oye! ¿A quién llamas perdedor? Es cierto que no llegarás a ser el Símbolo de la Paz, Asta. Porque el Símbolo de la Paz voy a ser yo. Pero él no es un perdedor. Él es… ¡Asta es mi rival!" – Shoto dice todo esto mientras se acuerda de las cosas que vivió de niño junto a su amigo. Con estas palabras, Asta abriría muy grande sus ojos.

"¿Qué él es tu rival? ¿Él, que no tiene ningún poder? – Preguntaría Revchi pero Asta le agarra la pierna con la que se apoyaba en su hombro.

"Aún no… Aún no me rindo. Mostré mi lado más patético, Todoroki. Espera un poco. ¡lo derrotaré ahora mismo!" – Reaccionaría Asta. Después de recuperarse el cielo se empezaría a oscurecerse y enfrente de Asta parecería un libro negro que parece viejo.

"¿Un libro?" – Preguntaría Asta sin entender de donde salió.

"Lo sabía, era imposible que Asta no obtuviera algo" – Diría Todoroki alegrado de que su amigo pueda tener algún "poder". El libro se abriría y saldría una espada grande.

"¿Ese poder es tuyo? Pero si no tenías ningún quirk. ¿Qué es ese grimorio?" – Quedaría sorprendido Revchi ante tal suceso.

Asta agarra la espada pero atrás de él se ve la sombra de un demonio.

Buenas gente, este ha sido el primer capítulo de esta historia donde Asta nace en el mundo de My Hero Academia. Primero les voy a decir que trataré se subir cada viernes un nuevo capítulo, segundo que no voy a describir ningún personaje que sea de Black Clover y My Hero Academia porque es un fan-fic de ambos animes y pienso que esto solo lo verán gente que ve esas 2 series; y tercero seguramente muchos se preguntarán como Todoroki esta con Asta, pues bueno, eso se responderá en el siguiente capítulo. Lo transcurrido en este capítulo sucede en el mismo momento cuando All Might salva a Deku y Bakugo del villano que es una agua sucia (no me acuerdo del nombre). Mi idea es terminar la primera temporada y ver si paso a la siguiente o me armo otra historia. Me pueden dejar consejos debido que es mi primer fan-fic en esta plataforma y capaz cometo errores sin darme cuenta. Así que nada, nos vemos el próximo viernes con el capítulo 2 titulado "El juramento de los muchachos".


	3. Capítulo 2: El Juramento

CAPÍTULO 2: EL JURAMENTO DE LOS MUCHACHOS

_Hace 10 años_

En una noche, en la casa de la familia del segundo mejor héroe del mundo, estaba lleno de chicos. Un chico que tenía una mitad del pelo blanco y la otra de rojo y tenía vendas en su ojo izquierdo por una quemadura de agua hervida los veía jugar desde un piso más arriba, teniendo ganas de jugar con ellos. Pero pasa su padre alado y se lo lleva.

"No pienses ir con esos chicos, vos sos más especial que esos defectuosos" – Diría Endeavor llevándose a su hijo a una habitación a charlar.

Ya dentro de la habitación, el niño le dice: "¿Qué quieres ahora? Ya estoy cansado de las cosas que me dices".

"Silencio Shoto, solo te pido que dejes de ser tímido, que utilices tu lado izquierdo y te sientas orgulloso de heredar la mezcla de los 2 poderes para hacerte más fuerte" – Le respondería Endeavor, pero su hijo le respondería.

"No lo acepto, aceptare mi poder de hielo pero no el de fuego por tu culpa, no aceptare los poderes de alguien que ha molestado a mi mamá. Te demostrare que puedo ser el héroe más grande sin utilizar mi quirk de hielo" – Shoto le respondería enojado entre lágrimas.

Endeavor le daría una cachetada y le diría que se vaya a dormir a su habitación. Shoto ya en su habitación, estaría acostado en su cama llorando recordando lo que le hizo su madre en el ojo izquierdo y como lo trataba su padre. En eso ve que su ventana está abierta y, sin dudarlo, saldría de su casa sin que nadie lo supiera.

Era invierno y Shoto tenía mucho frío, se había ido de su casa sin ningún abrigo. Estando en un parque, pensaba en si volver y quedarse en su casa o no volver y no saber nada de su familia. Perdido en sus pensamientos, se tropieza enfrente de un niño de su edad.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" – Preguntaría el niño a Shoto.

"Sí, estoy bien." – Le respondió el hijo de Endeavor. Pero luego el otro niño le preguntaría rápidamente.

"Eres llorón. No te preocupes. Me tienes a mí."- Diría el chico energético.

"¿Qué haces a estas horas solo?" – Pregunto el niño.

"Yo… escape de mi casa, quise alejarme de mi familia, no me gusta estar allí. Pero… ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?" – Preguntaría Shoto con la misma pregunta.

"Yo salí para darle esta carta con dinero al alcalde para que donen comida para pasar el invierno en el lugar donde vivo." – Le respondió el niño, que luego le preguntaría "¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué te paso en el ojo izquierdo? ¿Qué quirk tienes?"

"Bueno, mi nombre es Shoto Todoroki. Lo que me paso en el ojo es producto del enojo de mi mamá con mi papá, tirándome agua hervida. Luego mis quirks son hielo y fuego" – Le respondió Todoroki.

"¿Hielo y fuego? Dou, quiero verlos" – Dijo el chico. Todoroki levantaría su mano derecha creando figuras de hielo como un caballo, una vaca, un auto, etc. Dejando maravillado al chico.

"Increíble, ese poder es genial. Ahora muéstrame tu quirk de fuego." – Dijo el chico. Pero Todoroki bajaría la cabeza y le respondería.

"No puedo. Bueno, en realidad no quiero utilizar el poder de mi papá que me ha molestado a mí y a mi mamá. Le dije que rechazaría su poder. Le dije también que le demostrare que puedo ser el héroe más grande sin utilizar mi lado izquierdo." – Le responde el chico mitad hielo mitad fuego.

"Ese quirk no es de tu papá, ese poder es tuyo. Si no utilizas todo tu poder, dudo que puedas ser el Símbolo de la Paz." – Le dice el chico desconocido. Todoroki se quedó pensando en esa frase, que su lado izquierdo le pertenece a él y no a su padre.

"Parece que también decidiste ser el nuevo Símbolo de la Paz como yo. Decidí ser el héroe más grande debido que el Primer Símbolo de la Paz derrotó al Demonio. ¡Es un tipo fuerte y genial! Yo también quiero ser genial. Además… Si soy importante, si llego a ser el Símbolo de la Paz, podré hacerlos más felices a todos. Llevarán ropa lujosa y comerán montones de cosas ricas y reformaré la iglesia ruinosa en la que yo vivo." – Dijo con determinación el chico.

"¿Cómo te llamas y cuál es tu quirk?"- Pregunto Todoroki.

"Mi nombre es Asta, aun no puedo utilizar una particularidad, per yo seré el nuevo Símbolo de la Paz" – Dijo energéticamente el chico llamado Asta que luego le preguntaría a su nuevo amigo "¿Me acompañas a dejarle esta carta al alcalde." Todoroki le daría un gesto de sí con su cabeza.

Luego de estar caminando por la ciudad, estarían a 2 calles de llegar pero se toparían con un hombre alto, flaco y un poco borracho.

"Ay, lo siento." – Dijeron los 2 chicos al unísono, pero el hombre los vería con una cara perturbadora, agarrando el sobre y notando que tenía plata.

"Mmmm… este sobre tiene dinero, seguro que tiene lo suficiente para que pueda seguir bebiendo." – Diría el señor siendo interrumpido por Todoroki.

"Oiga, eso es de Asta, devuélvaselo, lo necesita para su iglesia" – Le dijo Shoto casi por llorar.

"No creo, me lo quedaré, no me importa su iglesia. Además son muy chiquitos para enfrentarse a mí." – Dijo el señor, pero habría un chico que lo enfrentaría.

"¡Devuélvemelo!" – Gritaría Asta tirándose encima del señor, pero este lo empujaría para un lado.

"¡Aún no me rindo!" – Lo diría con energías Asta tirándose encima del señor y siendo empujado una y otra vez, pero Asta siempre levantándose y repitiendo la misma frase. Se podía ver a un Shoto parado viendo como Asta resistía cada golpe de ese hombre, empezando a llorar. El hombre de a poco se ponía tan nervioso con la insistencia del niño que decidió marcharse antes que venga algún policía, pero dejando el sobre alado de Asta que luego caería al piso.

"Asta, ¿estás bien?" – Preguntaría Todoroki viendo al chico tirado en el piso.

"No te preocupes." – Diría el chico huérfano.

"Asta, resiste. Lo siento, me quede ahí llorando sin hacer nada, lo siento." – Lo dice Shoto con lágrimas en su cara.

"Esto no es nada. Soy el hombre que se convertirá en el Símbolo de la Paz. Seré el Símbolo de la Paz y los protegerá a todos. Los haré más felices y vivirán entre lujos. Y lo demostraré. – Diciendo esto Asta con cansancio, pero lo último le dejaría una pregunta a Todoroki.

"¿Qué es lo que vas a demostrar?" – Preguntando el hijo de Endeavor a qué se refería con que lo demostará.

"Que aunque seas pobre o huérfano, puedes llegar a ser el Símbolo de la Paz. Con esfuerzo, cualquiera puede llegar a serlo." – Dice Asta.

"¿Cualquiera?" – Preguntaría Todoroki saliendo lágrimas de sus ojos otra vez.

"Sí. Tú y yo también." – Le respondería Asta. La actitud de Asta dejo sorprendido a Shoto, quién se sacaría las lágrimas y diría algo que cambiaría su forma de ser.

"¡No lloraré más! Yo… ¡Yo también me convertiré en el Símbolo de la Paz! Me haré fuerte y los protegeré a todos. Los haré felices y vivirán entre lujos." – Diría con determinación Todoroki sorprendiendo a Asta con su cambio de animo.

"¿Tú también quieres ser el Símbolo de la Paz? Entonces… Todoroki…" – Dice Asta.

"Asta…" – Dice Todoroki.

"¡Eres mi rival! – Dirían al unísono los 2 chicos.

_En la actualidad_

"¿Qué es ese grimorio? ¿Y esa espada? ¿Quién rayos eres tú?" – Preguntaría incrédulo Revchi al ver a un Asta sosteniendo una espada y con los ojos de un color más rojo.

"¡No eres más que escoria sin poder!" – Gritaría Revchi tirándole cadenas para detener a Asta. Pero Asta levantaría la espada y de un solo movimiento cortaría 5 cadenas que iban hacia él.

"¿Anuló mi quirk de cadenas?" – Diría Revchi ya sin entender la situación en la que está. En ese momento, Asta haría su contraataque hinchándose sus músculos y venas de los brazos y piernas, yendo a una gran velocidad hacía el villano.

"Aunque no tenga una particularidad, ¡Seré el Símbolo de la Paz! ¡Mi magia es no rendirme!" – Gritaría Asta dándole un gran golpe con la espada al costado izquierdo de Revchi, chocando con la pared creando un hueco.

"Aff… Aff… Entrené mi cuerpo porque no puedo usar un quirk y por fin mis músculos sirven de algo." – Lo diría un Asta cansado pero alegre de ver que su entrenamiento le sirvió.

"Asta, volviste a hacerlo todo cuando estábamos en peligro mientras que yo no hice nada. Un día será diferente, yo lo haré todo solo." – Diría Todoroki con una sonrisa en su cara.

"¡Mira mi libro, Todoroki! Está destrozado, pero lo cuidaré mucho. ¿Quién es mi chico?" – Diría un Asta alegre de poder obtener algo cercano a lo que es un poder.

"Asta, ¿recuerdas lo que juramos? – Dice Todoroki volteándose a ver a Asta.

"¿Te acordabas? Pensaba que te burlabas de mí." – Dice Asta.

"No pienso hacerme amigo de mi rival. Asta, tú me diste esperanza. No importa si eres pobre o huérfano, para demostrar que todo el mundo puede llegar a ser alguien increíble" – Dice Todoroki.

"Para hacer feliz a la Hermana y a todos" – Diría Asta.

"¡Compitamos para ver quién llega a ser El Símbolo de la Paz!" – Dirían al unísono los dos rivales.

_Bueno gente, hasta aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. Les diré que será complicado sacar un capítulo cada viernes, por lo cual intentare que salga uno por semana. Les aviso que sacare una encuesta preguntándoles qué personaje debería sacar del curso de Heroes 1-A, debido a que solo se permiten 20 estudiantes por curso y no 21. Así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo titulado "¡Hacia los Exámenes UA!_


	4. Capítulo 3: A Los Examenes UA

CAPÍTULO 3: ¡HACIA LOS EXAMENES UA!

_Hace cientos de años, la humanidad estuvo a punto de caer ante el Demonio, pero un único héroe la salvó de su fin. Se le conoció como el Símbolo de la Paz y se convirtió en leyenda. _

_En la actualidad, el Símbolo de la Paz cambia de generación en generación y protege a la población junto a los pro héroes. Varios de estos Pro Héroes tienen residencias que están bajo el mando del Símbolo de la Paz, se trata de poderosos héroes especializados en combatir. Son héroes que protegen a las personas con sus vidas. Todo el mundo admira al Símbolo de la Paz y los Pro Héroes_

_El héroe número uno, All Might (edad desconocida, particularidad no identificada) él entró rápidamente en escena en el mundo de los héroes, y recibió una increíble popularidad basada en su habilidad. Desde que apareció, la alta tasa de crímenes cometidos por villanos, disminuyó año tras año, y su existencia por sí sola, se volvió un disuasivo. Se lo nombro el actual Símbolo de la Paz._

_En La Actualidad_

"Novecientas noventa y cinco, novecientas noventa y seis, novecientas noventa y siete, novecientas noventa y ocho, novecientas noventa y nueve, ¡MIL!" – Diría Asta la cantidad de veces que golpeo a un árbol del bosque en donde entrena con su espada.

"¡Ahora a beber jugo de hojas Moguro! Que malo. ¡Otra vez! Que malo." – Asta estaba tomando su típico jugo cuando entrena, pero atrás de él había un pájaro viéndolo.

"¿Quieres?" – Le preguntaría Asta al pájaro pero este le da la espalda y se va.

"¿Qué le pasa? Bueno, no importa." – Dice Asta cuando agarra su grimorio y lo estaría observando bien – "Conseguí un grimorio. Aunque no tengo poder, escalaré posiciones. ¡Aún no me rindo!" – Volviendo a agarrar su espada preparándose para seguir golpeando el árbol.

"¡Mil uno! Seguro que Todoroki también está entrenando. No perderé. ¡Mil dos!" – Dice Asta, entrenaba para presentarse al examen de la Academia UA que se da cada medio año después en la ciudad. El objetivo de él es convertirse en el Símbolo de la Paz.

"¡Mil quinientos tres!" – Dice Asta dando el golpe que haría caer al árbol que golpeaba.

_En la Iglesia_

"Asta no creo que consiga pasar el examen" – Dice el Padre, quien estuvo cuidando al niño hace 15 años.

"Aunque él mismo dice que se presentará." – Le responde la Hermana Lily.

"Pero Asta reprobara aunque se presente."- Dice el Padre.

"Ya veo. Estás triste porque Asta estará poco tiempo con nosotros."- Dice la Hermana Lily

"¡Eso no es cierto! Simplemente pensé que si reprobará, es mejor que ni siquiera lo intente. Además, los pequeños sí se sentirán solos. Yo no, pero ellos no tendrán con quién jugar." – Dice el Padre, saliéndole gotas por la nuca mientras que la Hermana se estaría riendo de la situación.

"A mí sí me entristece que se vaya, Padre." – Dice la Hermana Lily.

"Ejem. Lo crie y vivo con él desde que era bebé. Mentiría si dijera que no me entristece." – Dice el Padre.

"Preferiría que se quedara en la iglesia, pero quiero que haga lo que desea." – Dice la Hermana Lily.

"Por cierto, el libro de Asta… ¿Realmente es su poder?" – Preguntaría el Padre.

"No creo, por lo que me dijo él, ese libro se le apareció enfrente de él, saliendo una espada grande. Realmente es un misterio." – Respondería la Hermana Lily, mientras que Asta venía corriendo a la iglesia para seguir entrenando

Ya en la noche, cuando todos están durmiendo, uno de los chicos se levanta y mira a Asta

_Flashback_

Asta estaría entrenando con su espada pero esta vez golpeando una gran roca que se encontró en el bosque.

"¿Todoroki? ¿Viniste a ver cómo entreno…. ¿Nash? ¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntaría Asta, sorprendiéndole la aparición del niño.

"Nada. Como tengo tiempo libre, vine a burlarme de un estúpido haciendo estupideces." - Le responde Nash en forma de burla.

"¿Estupideces, dices?" – Dice Asta en modo de queja.

"Es que es estúpido. No puedes usar un quirk. Está claro que reprobarás el examen de UA." – Le dice Nash mirando a otro lado.

"No hay nada claro. ¡Mira! Conseguí un grimorio que saca una espada. Me convertiré en Pro Héroe ¡y luego en Símbo…!" – Dice Asta pero fue interrumpido por el chico.

"¡Es imposible! Los huérfanos pobres como nosotros no pueden soñar." – Le dice Nash mirando para abajo y por empezar a llorar, pero Asta se acerca y le agarra del hombro.

"Nash… ¡No te rindas tan pronto! ¡Todos tenemos posibilidades!" – Se lo diría Asta gritándole cerca de su oreja.

"¡Cállate! ¡No es verdad!" – Le responde Nash agarrando su oreja por el grito.

"¡Sí lo es! ¡Yo perseguiré mi sueño! Ya seas pobre o huérfano, todo el mundo puede ser increíble. Puedes hacer de todo. Puedes cumplir tu sueño. ¡Puedes hacer felices a otros! ¡Y lo demostraré!" – Le dice Asta.

"¿Demostrarlo?" – Pregunta Nash poniéndole mucha atención a lo que dice Asta.

"Me haré Pro Héroe… ¡y luego Símbolo de la Paz!" – Le responde Asta dando un último golpe a la piedra con su espada, destruyéndola. Nash se quedó sorprendido por lo que dijo Asta y por como destruyo esa enorme roca.

_Fin del Flashback_

Ya era el día que Asta ira a las pruebas de la Academia UA.

"Cuídate." – Le diría el Padre a Asta.

"Buena suerte." – Diría una de las niñas.

"Regresa pronto." – Dice uno de los niños.

"Asta volverá enseguida." – Le dice Nash como prediciendo que reprobará.

"¡Nash!" – Asta lo nombra en forma de queja, pero Nash se acercaría.

"Pero… en el remotísimo caso de que entres a la Academia UA… " – Dice Nash.

"¿Sí?" – Le pregunta Asta.

"Confiaré en que yo también podré llegar a ser cualquier cosa que me proponga. Y un día ingresaré a una academia de héroes. No, olvídalo." – Le responde Nash con entusiasmo al principio pero al final cambia su tono de voz y mirando para otro lado.

"Te estaré esperando" – Le dice Asta empezando a irse – "¡Adiós, chicos!"

"¡Buena suerte!" – Le dirían todos a Asta.

"Asta creció tanto… Siempre estuvo lleno de energía… Y, quizás por influencia de Asta, Todoroki cambio su actitud… Esfuérzate mucho, Asta" – Dice la Hermana Lily en sus pensamientos, cuando se le salía una lagrima en uno de sus ojos.

_Después de unos 30 minutos_

Asta se fue corriendo para seguir entrenando su cuerpo, llegando a poder estar enfrente de la Academia UA.

"¡Wow! Es enorme. El Símbolo de la Paz debe estar ahí. Ji. ¡Lo conseguiré! ¡Aquí voy! ¡Espérenme! ¡Me convertiré en el Símbolo de la Paz!" – Gritaría Asta mientras corría con una gran sonrisa en su cara, pero se chocaría con alguien que también llegaba corriendo.

"¡Auch! Me golpeaste la cabeza. ¿Estás bien?" – Le preguntaría Asta al chico con el que se chocó.

"S-Si, estoy bien. ¿Y vos?" – Le respondería incluyendo una pregunta un joven de su edad con el pelo verde.

"Tranquilo, yo estoy bien. Si pienso ser el Símbolo de la Paz, ese choque no me debería derrotar. Mi nombre es Asta, ¿y el tuyo?" – Le pregunto Asta al chico peli verde

"Mi nombre es Izu…" – Iba a decir su nombre pero fue interrumpido por un viejo amigo.

"¡Fuera de mi camino, Deku!" – Diría un chico rubio, con cara de pocos amigos.

"¡Kacchan!" – Dijo Deku, el chico peli verde al no esperarse la presencia de Kacchan.

"No te pares enfrente de mí. Te mataré" – Le diría su amigo.

"B-bueno días. E-esforcémonos…" – Dice nerviosamente Deku.

"Oye, ¿ese no es el chico que estuvo en el incidente del villano de lado?" – Pregunto Asta a Deku, llegando a los oídos de Kacchan.

"¡Vuelves a repetir eso, y a ti también te mataré!" – Le dice Kacchan con una cara furiosa a Asta al recordar que fue capturado por villano.

"O-ok" – Le responde Asta

"Bueno Deku, mucha suerte en la prueba" – Le dijo Asta, nombrándolo como Deku al ver que su amigo lo llamo con ese nombre.

"Gracias." – Le agradecería Deku – "¡Él también me llamo Deku!" – Esto lo diría mentalmente.

_15 minutos después_

Dentro de una gran sala, estaban presentes todos los adolescentes, cuando se prendieron las luces y enfocaban a un Pro Héroe que tenía que decir las instrucciones.

"¡Para todos los postulantes, bienvenidos a mi show de hoy! ¡Todos digan "Hey"!" – Se presentaba el Pro Héroe esperando una respuesta de los jóvenes, que nunca obtuvo.

"Qué respuesta tan refinada. ¡Entonces, les presentaré el recorrido del examen práctico! ¿Están listos? ¡Yes!" – Diría el Pro Héroe esperando una respuesta de la audiencia, que otra vez lo ignoraba.

"¡Es Héroe Voz, Present Mic! ¡Increíble…! Lo escucho cada semana en la radio. ¡Estoy tan conmovido! ¡Todos los profesores de la UA son héroes profesionales!" – Diría el chico Deku en forma de fan-boy, pero sería silenciado por su amigo Kacchan.

¡Como dice en los requerimientos de aplicación, ustedes los postulantes, tendrán una batalla de entrenamiento de diez minutos después de esto! Pueden llevar lo que sea que quieran con ustedes. Después de la presentación, diríjanse al centro de batalla especificado, ¿ok?" – Les diría Present Mic a los postulantes. Todos los chicos vieron su folleto.

"Parece que me toco el centro de batalla B" – Diría Asta al ver su folleto.

"Tres diferentes tipos de villanos están en cada centro de batalla. Ganan puntos por cada uno de ellos basados en su nivel de dificultad. Su meta, queridos postulantes, es utilizar su Particularidad para ganar puntos inmovilizando a los villanos. ¡Por supuesto, atacar a los otros postulantes o cualquier otra acción no heroica está prohibida!" – Les dice a los chicos mientras que una pantalla grande que esta atrás de él mostraba los robots en su forma y el puntaje que tienen – "¿Alguna pregunta?"

Un chico alto, con pelo con toque azul y llevaba lentes, levantó la mano. – "Sí, yo." – Todas las luces lo enfocarían. –"En los panfletos, hay cuatro tipo de villanos. Si ese es un error de imprenta, entonces UA, la escuela más prominente en Japón, debe avergonzarse de tal error. Los postulantes desean ser héroes ejemplares." – Indicaría lo de los villanos porque en la pantalla gigante detrás de Present Mic solo mostraba a 3 clases de villanos. – "Además, tú el del cabello rizado… Has estado murmurando todo el tiempo. ¡Es desagradable! ¡Si estás aquí para un viaje de campo, entonces vete inmediatamente!" – Señalando al chico llamado Deku.

"L-lo siento…" – Diría muy nervioso al ver como todos lo miraban.

"Ese chico llamado Deku es raro". – Diría mentalmente Asta.

"Ok, ok, postulante número 7111. Gracias por el gran mensaje. EL cuarto tipo de villano es peor, es Zero Pointer. Ese tipo no es un obstáculo, por así decirlo. Hay uno en cada centro de batalla. Un obstáculo que puede aparecer en espacios angostos. No es imposible de derrotar, pero no hay razón para hacerlo. Yo les recomiendo que intenten de evitarlo." – Present Mic le respondería al muchacho que pregunto.

"¡Muchas gracias! ¡Por favor, disculpe la interrupción!" – Diría el joven.

"Ya veo… Es como los obstáculos que evades en los vídeo juegos, ¿eh?" – Le diría un chico random a su amigo.

"Todo es como un vídeo juego". – Le respondería su amigo.

"¡Eso es todo de mi parte! Finalmente, ¡les daré a todos los postulantes un presente de nuestra escuela! El héroe Napoleón Bonaparte una vez dijo: 'Un verdadero héroe es alguien que se sobrepone a los infortunios de la vida.' Vayan adelante. ¡Plus Ultra!" – Gritaría Present Mic saliendo unas grandes letras que decían Plus Ultra en la pantalla. – "¡Ahora, todos buena suerte sufriendo!"

_10 minutos después_

Asta estaría enfrente de la puerta del Centro de Batalla B. Todos los postulantes estaban con sus ropas de gimnasia, menos Asta que estaba con su típica ropa.

"Es hora de hacerlo. Es tiempo de dar todo lo que obtuve desde hace 10 años. ¡Me volveré… el héroe que siempre he soñado ser!" – Diría en su mente Asta, teniendo una cara de determinación en lograr su objetivo, ¡ingresar a la Academia UA!.

_Buenas gente. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo de hoy, creo que fue el más largo que hice hasta el momento. Con respecto a cuándo subiré los capítulos, no les puedo prometer que cada semana saldrá un capítulo nuevo. Los capítulos se publicaran en cualquier día, puede ser que el capítulo siguiente salga dentro de 2, 3 o 4 semanas, no tengo una fecha fija para publicarlo. _

_En el siguiente capítulo, ¿Asta ingresará a algún curso de héroes? Su camino hacia el puesto de Símbolo de la Paz empieza aquí. En el próximo capítulo de Asta, el Anti Quirk: "El examen de Héroes"._


End file.
